1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicle battery mountings and holders. More specifically, the invention pertains to a battery holder that supports battery cells for housing in an enclosed battery storage compartment on a motor vehicle and for readily moving the battery cells between the compartment and an adjacent support surface for inspection and servicing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable tray assemblies with extensible slides that include steel ball bearings for supporting the tray, in a manner similar to a drawer of an office file cabinet, have been used for supporting battery cells in motor vehicles, such as fire trucks. A problem with such extensible slides has been that dirt or other foreign matter lodges in the ball bearing guides and makes the tray extremely difficult to move. Commercially available slide components are expensive and not particularly suitable for applications such as supporting battery trays because they are adversely affected by water, dirt, battery acids, and other foreign material.
Movable battery tray assemblies with extensible slides have included a small diameter roller assembly which supports the outer end of a battery tray upon an adjacent support surface when the battery tray is withdrawn from the battery storage compartment. Since the running boards of fire trucks have a roughened surface with a tread pattern to reduce the tendency for slipping of persons stepping thereon, it is difficult to move the small diameter roller assembly across the roughened surface of the running board because the roller drops into the valleys between the tread ridges. Thus, the outer end of the battery tray must be lifted upward until the roller is out of engagement with the tread ridges before the battery tray can be moved inward or outward by the extensible slides.
When extensible slides have been used, the door of the battery compartment has been attached to the tray like a door is attached to a file cabinet drawer. The heavy load of the batteries tends to bend the tray and the slides. Such bending results in misalignment of the door and prevents proper closure of the door within the door frame of the battery storage compartment.
Stationary battery holders have been mounted within the engine compartment of a motor vehicle but in such locations, the batteries are not readily accessible for inspection and servicing. Furthermore, it has been found that sometimes there is insufficient space within the engine compartment for the batteries. This is particularly true in the case of fire engines where a dual battery system is desired with auxiliary battery cells to insure against starting failures. Stationary battery holders have also been mounted upon the running boards of motor vehicles and provided with removable covers but it is often desirable to conserve such running board space for other purposes.
Problems encountered with known battery holders include the battery holder occupying space needed for other purposes; the battery cells are not readily accessible for inspection and servicing; the battery tray is difficult to move between a battery storage position and a battery inspection position; anti-friction devices enabling movement of the battery tray are adversely affected by water, battery acids, dirt and other foreign material; the anti-friction devices do not operate properly upon a roughened support surface; suitable anti-friction components are expensive; the battery tray can move in an undesired manner; and the storage compartment door does not close properly.